


Battle Scars

by whutjusthappend



Series: Gyuhan Soulmates Collection [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, JUST ONE SHOT, KDpsofjpfjfdfsiopfj, M/M, War, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: WAR AND SOULMATE GYUHAN AUBased on a Reddit prompt:[WP] You live in a world where your soulmate is unable to hurt you, intentionally or otherwise. You are fighting in a war, when one of the enemy's knives harmlessly glances off you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE. THIS IS BASED FROM A REDDIT PROMPT. 
> 
> Written for satisfaction only.

Jeonghan is not afraid of death.

 

He learned not to because he’s accepted it. Embraced the fact that it was his fate ever since the war has just broken and took most of what he had. A low-level citizen of a city like his has no right to be hopeful. He’s just a pawn in the game, a mere casualty on the pursuit of gold and glory of those at the top.

 

But to not be afraid of death—isn’t it the easiest part? It was the process of letting go of life that was hard. And for someone like him, he knew options were limited. It was either a painful death. Or if he’s lucky, a less painful one.

 

And maybe he should have known. That he’ll be one of those that are unfortunate. Those who will not die from starvation and hopelessness by just waiting at the sidelines. Rather, he was chosen to be part of an army, not meant to incur significant offense but instead, placed there merely to inflate numbers--clueless and have no prior knowledge on war.

 

_He was there to die._

 

And now, he’s on the run on the battlefield, swaying his makeshift weapon aimlessly—not really intending to fight but just prolonging his time by avoiding getting hit. He survived long enough to see the army thin down and he got a better view of what was happening around him.

 

He looked around, knees going weak at the sight. There was blood everywhere, trickling on dirt and creating miniature rivers that connected lifeless bodies that littered the battleground. And he bent over from the repulse and exhaustion, jaw falling to give way to a scream he can’t even hear himself. The wave of nausea was sudden, overriding the feeling of adrenaline surging through his veins.

 

But there was no time to lament and mourn and grieve for this tragedy.

 

Because he was terrified of blood, of blade, of _pain_. So he went to escape, backing his feet away from the area where enemies have clumped themselves. But when he turned around with the intention to run and escape, he realized it was a bad idea. Because he saw _him_. And immediately, he knew it was his end. Advancing towards his direction was a young general from the opposing side, eyes devoid of anything but wrath.

 

The man slashed his sword aggressively at everyone that blocked his way, each attack filled with power, indicating nothing of the tiredness from the battle. He reminded him of a wave, one that destroyed everything it passed through--not even looking back on the destruction he created.

 

It was all too fast, few seconds only passing when he finally reached him. And Jeonghan raised his weapon at him, using the last of his energy. But it was too late, the blade of the general touched his arm first before he can even take a swing at his direction.

 

The force sent him to the ground. And he gasped, fear overtaking his whole being that he hadn’t immediately realized that it was only a hard pressure on the part of his arm that he felt. _And n_ _othing more._

 

Breathing hard, he clutched on the side where he was hit.  There was no wound there, no broken flesh, no indication that he was sliced with a sharp blade. The dreaded pain did not come…

 

 _But how. Why._ He swore he saw it. Saw the exact moment the sword made contact to his body. He looked at his hand, then to his body, finding no blood there. And then to the direction of the man that tried to take his life… The man was now on a combat with another general from his own city, paying him no attention. 

 

And then, the realization was sudden.

 

There was a jolt in his heart, a shiver down his spine. A whimper then escaped his lips, and he bent over clutching his stomach as he heaved its contents to the ground.

* * *

 

 

 

Jeonghan walked head down, hands tied by a rope at his back. The knot was loose and he’s sure that with enough effort, he can free himself. But he didn’t. Because it’ll be useless, nothing but a rash move. They were stripped off of clothes, of weapons, of _everything._ Bare and exposed to the prideful eyes of the enemies with nothing but dirt clinging to their skin like it was meant to be there.

 

Slowly, he lifted his head and brought his eyes to the front where he knew the young general would be. His eyes zeroed on his back, on the way his body swayed tiredly on each forward step of his horse. Nonetheless, there was a certain way his head was raised. His chin was tilted proudly--a posture of a victor.

 

He realized his soulmate is a _hero._

 

But not to him. Never will be.

 

He pursed his lip, feeling the acid taste on his mouth again. He swallowed, curving in on himself as he dragged his feet on the hot gravel. He was not dead but he wished he was. Because this--this is a million times more _painful_ than anything he has ever felt and can ever imagine. The pain cut through him like a sharp blade, slashing his insides, broken shards of his heart pushing through his flesh leaving him gasping for air.

 

He fell to the ground--a broken image of a war victim.

 

From the sides, someone pushed him with force, urging him to stand up and continue walking. They kept poking him as he clawed to the ground for support. But he can't move, everything just weighing down on him.  His disobedience created an indignant noise all around him. Terrifying. Loud enough to catch the attention of the generals at the front.

 

And then his soulmate turned around, the same time his heart leapt to life and started hammering inside his chest. He kept his gaze. holding on to the slight chance that he may recognize him. But he only received an empty look before he turned around again to face the crowd.

 

Without caring about anything anymore, Jeonghan screamed. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jeonghan supposed he shouldn’t cry for a man he just met.

 

But the tears ran down continuously down his cheek. _Messy._ Mixing with the dirt painted on his face and presenting him vulnerable to the enemies around him.

 

Yet he thought, maybe he wasn’t really crying for him. Maybe he was crying for the lost hope… of the broken promise. Maybe he was crying out of anger. Like a child that’s been cheated on.

 

When everything has been taken away from him, all that was left was his frail body for him to waste away and the little pinch of hope which unwelcomely found a place to settle on his brain. He still remembered what his mother said when she was forcibly taken away from him.

 

“Find him. _Find your person._ ”

 

What a foolish thing to say to someone you wouldn’t see anymore. Too someone who was desperate enough to hold on to anything, no matter how questionable it was.

 

Because then even if he didn’t want to, he held on to it. He waited for him, _craved for him._ He wasn’t really expecting much. He just wants someone. A tangible entity that may give him even just a false sense of security. It was terrifying to be alone. To be stuck in the midst of thousands of struggling individuals yet have no real opportunity for interaction.

 

And now he found him. But instead of feeling alive again, all he ever feels is the urge to succumb to death.

 

Because what is there to live for, anyway? Now that he was captured and under the hands of these cruel people, he has nothing but a bleak future full of cruelty and suppression.

 

A hard kick was thrown at his sides again, knocking all the air out of his lungs. Amongst all the captives, he became the target of most of the hits--his previous outcry pushing him to the center of attention and irate of the capturers. There was no energy to fight back and all he was able to do was whine as he sank down further towards the ground.

 

There was just pain everywhere and he knew that in no time, he’d pass out--the dehydration and fatigue weighing down on him.

 

He rested his face towards the ground, the sharp little pebbles creating prickling dents into his cheeks. As he did so, his vision filled with feet of various people from the crowd-- burly, dirt-stained, some of them little but scarred nonetheless. They were people from the other side. Instincts told him to be mad. But deep down he knew none of this was their fault. They were victims too just like him.

 

It must be a sight to behold for them. A relief. The last of the war was over and Jeonghan, together with the other captives was the proof.

 

Soon the loud murmur was overpowered by the sound of the galloping horses. He directed his eyes towards the front, curious on who has come. Leading them was a man whose attire was decorated with little trinkets of gold on a sash. _But he’s not the King, Jeonghan knew._ He must be one of the higher officials.

 

There was a slight discussion until the man turned towards the generals. He said nothing but a resounding “You can commence.”

 

He knew what would happen now. A feast has opened. And Jeonghan, together with the hundred other captives was the laid out treat.

 

Soldiers would be the priority. Jeonghan knew from the hundred dreadful stories he heard that they’d have the privilege to take a person. And once they own one, it is in their prerogative what they would do to each. Most of the time, they treat one as a household worker, sometimes a display of status, and not uncommon, obtained to pleasure and satisfy earthly desires. Jeonghan shuddered at the thought.

 

The rest would be workers for the state. But they aren’t any luckier. Workload would be so heavy that some would prefer death than suffer more through it.

 

Before he knew it, he can feel the first of the sobs rack through his body. The thought that there isn’t any escape enveloped him with overwhelming fear. _What should he do?_

 

Soon, a line of soldiers started going around and Jeonghan desperately thought of a way out. He looked around, and through his blurred vision, tried to find something that might be of use.

 

Is there a spare knife available somewhere? Would a stone be enough?

 

He reached out for small sharp stone that littered beside him, the searing heat making him wince in pain. He can feel his hands shaking so much that he was surprised how tightly he’s still clutching the object.

 

As he wondered what to do next, he saw soldiers quickly approaching the direction where he’s kneeling. The feeling was dizzying, sweat and tears joining together until his vision was nothing but a blurry haze. He clutched his chest with a balled fist over the stone, the jumping of his heart inside his chest drowning all of the reasons clinging in his mind.

 

He cried and cried and cried, panic pushing him to the edge. He knew the stone wasn’t enough but the urge to end everything was strong. He pushed a sharp tip of the stone towards his wrist…

 

But then like he knew, _It seemed like he knew,_ the young general emerged from the band of soldiers and Jeonghan was brought back again to the moment with his mother.

 

_Find him. Find your person._

 

He felt his hand unclench around the stone, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. _That person. He’s his last hope. He needs to at least try…_

Jeonghan waited, whole body shaking in fear, as he watched the person navigate through the maze of crouched bodies. Unlike the others who were actively seeking out captives, his eyes seemed distant, set afar like he was finding something— _Someone--_ amongst the crowd. His eyes flickered from each bound captive to another, frowning as he did so.

 

As he came closer, Jeonghan felt his heart pick up a fast pace, jumping and tumbling like it would burst out of his chest any moment. He only have one chance and he gathered up the courage. When he was near enough, he spoke as loud as he can.

 

“Pick me. _Please. Pick me.”_

 

He caught his attention, but at the same time he looked at him, more pairs of eyes also did so.

 

There was a beat of silence and then a burst of choked out laughter penetrated the air, one filled with awe and disbelief.

 

Instead of the young general, a brawny man made his way into his direction, a sneer plastered on his face. Behind him, Jeonghan can see other soldiers looking out curiously towards the scene he created.

 

He focused his eyes on that _person_ again and he felt his heart clench painfully. The young general didn’t have his eyes on him anymore. Instead he looked like he was finding someone again. _It was not him._

 

“As expected of our fine-looking hero. Even our meal can’t resist.”

 

A frown unconsciously made into Jeonghan’s face, his nose flaring up in offense. The man didn‘t take his defiant look lightly. He saw the teasing glint in his eyes become replaced with something more menacing. He did not say anything. Instead, he placed a heavy hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder, weighing him down. And then he felt his eyes travel over the length of his body.

 

Even so, Jeonghan was confident he would not pick him. He was thin and physically weak. A man like him wouldn’t waste a chance on something of no use.

 

But then, he felt a finger slide over his sides, beginning at the lower his ribs and trailing towards his collarbone.

 

“Skin is soft,” he heard him whisper to himself as he placed a think finger under his chin. He lifted his head to look at him and in a terrifying moment that almost made him puke, gave him a stare like a hungry man sizing up his meal before eating it.

 

“Passable features,” he continued. “A bath is needed and you’ll do.”

 

As the words left his lips, Jeonghan felt everything crumble down inside him. He eyed the knife dangling down the man’s belt, reaching down a decision.

 

But before he can even move, someone spoke behind him.

 

“He’s not your usual pick, I’m surprised. Are you really going to settle on him? There are a lot of options… It would be a waste.”

 

The man’s face transformed like he’s realized something. He snorted and then gave out a laugh. “You’re right,” he breathed out, standing up and turning around without a word.

 

Jeonghan sank down into the ground, tired and afraid. He thought it was all over.  _But he's here again. He knew it was him--lighting up a small fire inside his chest._

 

He turned his head around, confirming his presence. _  
_

 

“Stand up. You’re coming with me,”  _his person ordered._

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> “Ok this is just oneshot ok.” I said as I write this story.
> 
> Basically I just wrote this because i’m so stressed rn. Also to practice writing. 
> 
> I love this prompt… someone make a chaptered fic out of this!!!!
> 
> Also for those whose reading my other fic starcrossed, im working on it now!


End file.
